Piccoli cuori nel pallone
by Sanae78
Summary: Lisa Igawa, Daichi Ozora, Atsushi Nakazawa e Yoshiko Yamaoka ... ovvero quattro piccoli cuori nel pallone.
1. 23 Dicembre 2006

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Piccoli cuori nel pallone"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 1**

**23 Dicembre 2006**

Erano le dieci del mattino e Yoshiko si stava dirigendo con suo padre verso il J-Village.

"Mi raccomando comportati bene e fatti accompagnare da Taro al posto che abbiamo concordato. Digli inoltre che mi dispiace non potermi fermare a fargli un saluto, ma gli impegni di lavoro purtroppo me lo impediscono." il SignorYamaoka si era raccomandato con la figlia

"D' accordo papà! Non vedo l' ora di rivedere il mio fratellone!" l' aveva rassicurato.

Nel frattempo a Nankatsu, Atsushi si era recato a casa Ozora per prendere Daichi.

Aveva suonato il campanello e la Signora Ozora gli aveva aperto: "Buongiorno signora Ozora! Sono passato a prendere Daichi per accompagnarlo al ritiro della nazionale, come gli avevo promesso!"

A quel punto, tutto imbacuccato, era sopraggiunto il piccolo Daichi con l' immancabile amico pallone e aveva subito salutato l 'altro suo amico: "Ciao Atsushi! Sono prontissimo, possiamo andare!"

"Fate i bravi e cercate di essere puntuali! Atsushi ti affido questo mio piccolo disperato calciatore!" la signora Ozora si era rassicurata che non si cacciassero in qualche guaio.

"Non si preoccupi veglierò su di lui, ormai lo considero un po' come se fosse il mio fratellino!"

"Anche per me sei come un fratello e poi da quando i nostri fratelli si sono sposati e sono andati a vivere insieme lontano dobbiamo sostenerci a vicenda! Spero di rivederli presto!"

"Lo spero anch'io, però adesso che Sanae è incinta e non so quando riusciranno a venire..." aveva constatato Natsuko con un po' di amarezza.

"Credo che questa piccola vita che sta per arrivare, porterà molta gioia alle nostre famiglie. Diventerò nonna, mentre voi diventerete due giovanissimi zietti!"

La notizia della gravidanza di Sanae era stata un regalo bellissimo per entrambe le famiglie.

"Sarò zio, evvivaaaa! Ma che vuol dire?" Daichi si era ritrovato a rivolgersi quella domanda, su quella parola che gli suonava familiare, ma di cui in realtà ignorava il significato.

"Ora però vi conviene darvi una mossa, altrimenti sarete in ritardo come al solito!"

Si erano allontanati salutandola.

"Arrivederci!"

"Ciao mammina!"

Poco dopo si trovavano vicino al J-Village e stavano chiacchierando.

"Come mai mi hai chiesto di accompagnarti al J-Village?" Atsushi stava indagando sulla curiosa richiesta che gli era stata fatta da Daichi.

"Ho saputo che al ritiro ora abita anche una bambina mezza giapponese e argentina e volevo curiosare!" Daichi sembrava davvero molto interessato alla cosa.

"Capisco e come mai t' interessa tanto?" le parole di Atsushi avevano un tono malizioso.

"Voglio capire come mai viva lì, perché così magari riesco ad infiltrarmi pure io! Non dimenticare che sono il fratellino del grande 'Capitan Tsubasa' e come se non bastasse tutti gli altri mi hanno sempre considerato la mascotte della squadra. Non è che ora preferiscono quella bambina a me?" sembrava quasi che fosse arrabbiato con lei, perché temeva che gli avesse in un certo senso fregato il posto.

"Tranquillo piccoletto ormai siamo quasi arrivati e tra poco sveleremo questo mistero!" aveva detto Atsushi trattenendo a stento una bella risata.

"Che ne dici di fare una corsetta fino al campo dei ragazzi? Fa molto freddo però ormai siamo quasi arrivati e poi così ci scaldiamo!" Daichi aveva voglia di correre.

"Però ti lascio qualche metro di vantaggio, visto che hai le gambette più corte delle mie!"

"Uffi, ma quando la smetterai di dirmi che sono piccolo? Ho cinque anni!" Daichi si irritava, quando gli facevano notare quanto fosse ancora piccolo.

"Me lo ricordo! Coraggio parti!" ma Atsushi era più grande e poteva solo adeguarsi.

Daichi voleva fargli mangiare la polvere.

Aveva iniziato a correre calciando il suo amico pallone, infatti per lui ogni occasione era buona per allenarsi ed Atsushi dopo aver lasciato passare un paio di minuti si era messo a correre a sua volta.

Proprio in quel momento nella direzione opposta il Signor Yamaoka stava salutando la figlia.

"Fai la brava Yoshiko e dai un bacio da parte della mamma a Taro!" suo padre la riempiva sempre di raccomandazioni, avevano faticato tanto ad instaurare un rapporto con Taro e speravano che non si deteriorasse mai.

"Contaci! Ciao, papino!" Yoshiko era euforica all' idea di rivedere il fratello.

Intanto Atsushi aveva superato il piccolo Daichi che continuava imperterrito a calciare il pallone dimenticandosi tuttavia di guardare in avanti e così era finito per distrarsi andando a sbattere contro la povera Yoshiko che camminava nella direzione opposta.

"Ma che è successo?" lei era ancora un po' stordita per l' impatto.

"Ma non puoi guardare e poi non sai che è pericoloso correre in mezzo alla strada!"

Atsushi e Yoshiko ora erano tutti e due per terra.

"Cosa? Sono andato a sbattere contro una ragazza!" Atsushi era desolato per l' accaduto.

Daichi lì fissava con due occhioni sgranati: "Siete ancora tutti interi!"

"Si, per fortuna! Ma tu chi sei? Sai che assomigli in maniera impressionante a Tsubasa Ozora!" la somiglianza col famoso calciatore non era sfuggita alla sorellina di Misaki.

"Lui è Daichi, il fratellino di Tsubasa Ozora!" Atsushi gli aveva subito fornito la risposta.

"Davvero! Ma come sei carino!" a Yoshiko quel bimbo stava sempre più simpatico.

"Grazie!" faceva sempre piacere ricevere complimenti da una ragazza più grande.

"E come mai vi conoscete, non mi sembra che abbiate la stessa età!"

"Ci conosciamo perché mio fratello ha sposato sua sorella!"

"Se vuoi ti do una mano a rialzarti!" aveva detto Atsushi rialzandosi e porgendole la sua mano destra..

"Ok, grazie!"

"E tu chi sei?" Daichi era curioso di saperlo.

"Mi chiamo Yoshiko Yamaoka e sono passata a trovare mio fratello Taro Misaki!"

"Vieni con noi, tanto andiamo tutti nello stesso posto!"

"Va bene, è un onore essere scortata da due cavalieri come voi!"

Daichi stava tirando i pantaloni di Atsushi per attirarne l' attenzione: "Che vuoi adesso?" Daichi gli si era avvicinato con aria incuriosita.

"Ma tu lo sapevi che Misaki aveva una sorella? Secondo me ha la tua età ed è anche molto carina, non mi dire che non ci avevi fatto caso?"

Atsushi arrossendo e un po' indispettito, gli aveva preso il pallone, l 'aveva sollevato di peso e aveva detto: "Daichi, cerca di controllarti per favore!"

Si era sentito a disagio a causa delle affermazioni del piccolo Ozora e per nascondere il suo imbarazzo l' aveva sollevato tenendolo con un solo braccio..

"Ehi, ma che fai? Mettimi giù immediatamente e ridammi il mio amico pallone!"

Yoshiko si era voltata attirata dal loro vociferare: "Certo che siete davvero strani voi due, però molto simpatici!"

Al J-Village i componenti della squadra giapponese si stavano allenando nella corsa e Lisa Igawa, la figlia di Gakuto Igawa giocava ai bordi del campo di allenamento incitando il suo papà ogni volta che le passava davanti.

Atsushi, Daichi e Yoshiko stavano osservando gli allenamenti, destando l' interesse della piccola Lisa che mise in allerta i ragazzi della nazionale...

"Ragazzi guardate, sono arrivati degli altri bambini al ritiro!" aveva esclamato la piccola Lisa non appena si era accorta della loro presenza.

Riuscendo però ad allarmare anche il padre Gakuto che si era immediatamente voltato per vedere che succedeva: "C' è Lisa che grida, cosa succede!"

A quel punto tutti i ragazzi interruppero l' allenamento e si misero ad osservare i tre nuovi arrivati...

"Credo che la nostra visita non passerà inosservata!" Atsushi si era sentito quasi subito osservato.

"Già!" anche Yoshiko iniziava a provare un po' di fastidio.

"Quella dev' essere la bambina di cui parlavo, forza andiamo a salutarla!"

Solo a Daichi non sembrava pesare la situazione e aveva subito notato Lisa.

I tre le si erano avvicinati e così avevano fatto anche i giocatori della nazionale.

"Ciao, io sono Daichi Ozora! Tu come ti chiami?" non aveva perso tempo e si era diretto subito da lei presentandosi.

"Mi chiamo Lisa Igawa, piacere di conoscerti!" e lei molto educatamente si era presentata a sua volta.

"Lisa per favore evita di gridare in questo modo, perché mi hai fatto davvero spaventare!" Gakuto non aveva potuto fare a meno di fare un piccolo rimprovero alla figlia.

Era grande e forte, ma quando ci andava di mezzo la sua piccola e temeva che per qualche motivo fosse in pericolo, questo gigante si spaventava a morte, anche perché Lisa aveva solo lui.

"Scusa papà! Ma ho visto che arrivavano degli altri bambini e ne sono stata troppo felice! Di solito mi tocca giocare da sola!"

"Giochi da sola! Però qui non ci sono altri bambini, vero?'" Daichi si era preoccupato per Lisa notando questa cosa.

"Si, sono l' unica bambina!"

"Ma come mai vivi qui al ritiro?"

Tutti gli altri erano rimasti in silenzio rispettosi ad ascoltare i discorsi di quelle due piccole persone.

Loro che erano consapevoli di quello di cui stavano parlando erano impressionati dalla serenità con cui Lisa e Daichi ne parlavano.

"Sono venuta qui al ritiro della nazionale col mio papà, Gakuto Igawa, che è stato ingaggiato da mister Gamo in Argentina!" aveva affermato con molta naturalezza Lisa.

"E la tua mamma dov'è?" a Daichi era venuto spontaneo porle quella domanda così scontata.

"La mia mamma è volata in cielo dandomi alla luce, però ora è diventata l 'angelo custode mio e del mio papà e veglia su di noi!" gli aveva risposto con molto garbo

"Non hai più la mamma!" quelle parole l' avevano fatto sentire male, accidenti a lui, ma perché non si imparava a tenersi la bocca chiusa.

"Anche a me a volte manca, ma ho il mio paparino che mi vuole tanto bene e poi qui in Giappone ho degli zii e una nonna che non vedo l' ora di conoscere!"

La voce di Lisa si era riempita di malinconia, mentre parlava.

"Ma è vero quello che dice Lisa?" Yoshiko aveva domandato al fratello.

"Purtroppo si!" Taro poteva solo confermare quello che avevano appena sentito.

"Povera piccola!"

"Sei proprio una bambina in gamba, quanti anni hai?" Daichi a modo stava cercando di alleviare la tristezza che forse involontariamente aveva provocato in Lisa.

"Ho quasi cinque anni!"Gli aveva risposto Lisa con voce squillante.

"Ragazzi visto che siete qui, che ne direste di giocare un po' con Lisa?" anche Ishizaki sperava che la compagnia di quei bambini avrebbe fatto bene a Lisa.

"Ottima idea Ishizaki!" Atsushi aveva capito subito le intenzioni di Ryo.

"Così noi finiamo di allenarci e poi ci spiegherete i motivi di questa vostra visita!" Ishizaki era stato chiaro avrebbero dovuto giocare con Lisa.

"D' accordo!" avevano gridato tutti insieme.

Poco dopo i quattro bambini si erano sistemati in un prato vicino al campo di allenamento.

"Ma tu hai un pallone! Mi insegneresti a giocare a pallone, così potrò giocare insieme al mio papà?" Lisa aveva domandato a Daichi

"Ok! Iniziamo a giocare!" e lui non aveva potuto fare a meno di accettare.

**Continua...**

**Note**

Lisa è Gakuto Igawa appaiono per la prima volta nel 'Capitan Tsubasa Golden 23'.

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	2. Diventare amici giocando

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che stanno seguendo questa storia ed auguro a tutti ... buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Piccoli cuori nel pallone"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 2**

**Diventare amici giocando**

Stavano per iniziare a giocare e intanto conversavano tra di loro..

"E voi due come vi chiamate?" Lisa si era rivolta ad Atsushi e Yoshiko.

"Io mi chiamo Yoshiko!"

"Mentre io Atsushi!"

E loro si erano presentati.

"E come mai siete venuti qui?" era sempre più curiosa.

"Dovevo incontrarmi con mio fratello Taro." aveva risposto Yoshiko.

"Ho accompagnato Daichi che non vedeva l' ora di conoscerti!" era stata la risposta di Atsushi, mentre faceva l' occhiolino al bimbo che era diventato tutto rosso in viso.

Lisa a quel punto si era avvicinata a Daichi, incuriosita da quell' affermazione.

"Che c'è? Perché mi guardi così?" Daichi appena se l' era trovata vicino si era sentito parecchio imbarazzato.

"Ma perché volevi conoscermi?" Lisa voleva una risposta e mentre glielo chiedeva gli sorrideva.

Lisa era una bella bambina bionda che portava due bei codini alla pippi-calzelunghe.

"Ecco ...veramente! Mi hanno detto che al J-Village c' era una bimba e a dir la verità volevo trovare il modo di venire anch' io al ritiro della nazionale. Dovrebbe venirci anche mio fratello Tsubasa e così potrei giocare un po' a pallone con lui. E' passato più di un anno dall' ultima volta che l' ho visto! Lui è più grande di me e vive a Barcellona con sua moglie Sanae."

Daichi faticava a parlare e mentre le rispondeva e cercava di distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.

"La mia sorellina per la precisione." aveva precisato Atsushi

"Allora anche voi avete dei parenti lontani. Ho lasciato la mia nonnina in Argentina e mi manca tanto, però spesso io e papà le telefoniamo e quando sente le nostre voci è sempre molto contenta." Lisa si sentiva rincuorata per questo.

"Ma allora tu sei argentina?" Yoshiko sembrava sorpresa da quell' affermazione di Lisa.

"No io sono mezza giapponese e mezza argentina. Pensa che la mia mamma ha conosciuto il mio papà quando è venuta a studiare in Giappone!" era orgogliosa del fatto di essere sia argentina che giapponese.

"Ora però giochiamo! Giochi anche tu Yoshiko?" Daichi aveva già la palla posizionata sul piede e premeva sugli altri, affinché iniziassero.

"Non ho mai giocato a calcio, ma non so se ne sarei capace! Ma non è un gioco da maschi?" Yoshiko si sentiva un po' inadatta.

"In teoria si, anche se ci sono molte ragazze che sanno giocarci piuttosto bene. Pensa che mia sorella quand' era piccola era il capitano dei pulcini della Nankatsu! Facciamo così... oggi Daichi insegnerà anche a te a giocare a pallone."

Ma Atsushi era subito accorso in suo aiuto in questo modo.

"Grazie!" Rivolgendosi ad Atsushi: "Ma tu sei più grande di lui non dovresti mostrarci tu come si fa?"

"I bambini sono tra i pochi che riescono a divertirsi veramente a giocare a calcio e poi hanno la fortuna di avere col pallone un rapporto tutto particolare. Ma adesso ascolta e segui le indicazioni di Daichi e vedrai che te ne renderai conto da sola!"

Questa teoria di Atsushi aveva colpito molto la sorella di Taro.

"Ok! Daichi è proprio fortunato ad averti come amico!" Gli aveva detto Yoshiko sorridendogli.

"Cosa?"- era arrossito - "Forza Daichi, insegna a queste due signorine come si gioca a pallone!"

"Subito!" aveva detto Daichi e in questo modo sperava che Yoshiko non se ne fosse accorta.

"Si!Si!" era piena di entusiasmo.

Daichi era pronto per impartire la lezione alle sue due allieve.

"Prima di tutto la cosa importante e che voi dovete considerare il pallone come il vostro migliore amico!" Sembrava veramente un piccolo professorino del calcio, mentre parlava.

"Il pallone un amico?" Lisa era stata colpita da quelle parole.

"Devi sapere che il pallone è un amico con cui puoi sempre giocare e l' unico modo per farlo contento è quello di prenderlo a calci." e Daichi gli aveva fornito un' ottima spiegazione.

"Ma se gli do i calci, non gli faccio male?" Lisa sempre preoccupata all' idea di far male al pallone.

"No perché lui è contento così!" e mentre lo diceva palleggiava.

"Ha molta pazienza, allora!" Daichi sembrava divertirsi davvero molto palleggiando.

"Dai Lisa prova a dargli un calcio!" le aveva passato il pallone che si era fermato proprio davanti a lei.

"Si, ci provo!" La piccolina si era avvicinata al pallone e gli aveva dato un calcio col piede destro e Daichi si era messo subito sulla linea della palla per intercettarla.

"Ohhhh! Ma è così che si gioca a calcio! Anche il mio papà ci giocava da piccolo. E' divertente!" Lisa sembrava stupita che fosse così facile.

"Si, moltissimo! Ora facciamo così adesso passo la palla Yoshiko, così poi te la rimanda!"

"Va bene, sono pronta!" anche Yoshiko era decisa a riuscirci.

Daichi aveva calibrato il tiro che era arrivato direttamente sui piedi di Yoshiko: "Caspita sei proprio bravo! Ora ci provo! Prendi Lisa!"

Yoshiko aveva calciato in modo un po' maldestro il pallone che sembrava dover arrestarsi a pochi passi da Lisa, ma la piccola ricordandosi di cosa aveva fatto prima Daichi gli era corsa incontro alla palla e l' aveva stoppata.

"Brava Lisa! Ora passala a me!" Atsushi era già pronto a riceverla.

"Tieni Atsushi!" si stava proprio divertendo.

"Bel passaggio piccolina, la prossima volta mettici un pochino più di forza e sarà perfetto!" Atsushi si preparava a far girare la palla a Yoshiko.

"Ora passa a Yoshiko!"

Era bellissimo stavano giocando tutti insieme!

"Si, certo!"

Avevano giocato così per una mezz' oretta...

"Bene ora proviamo a giocare davvero! Formiamo due squadrette, io giocherò con Yoshiko, mentre tu Lisa sarai in squadra con Atsushi!" Daichi sembra più serio.

"Ma non ti sembra che sia un po' presto per loro ... sanno solo calciare il pallone!" Atsushi temeva che fosse ancora troppo presto.

"No e poi così sarà più divertente! Ora metto la palla al centro e io e Lisa dovremo cercare di prendere il pallone, mentre voi che siete più grandi ci starete in appoggio e ci farete da portieri ... comunque adesso segno anche delle piccole porte!" Daichi aveva fiducia in Lisa e Yoshiko.

"Dammi solo un attimo che ho bisogno di consultarmi con la mia compagna di squadra!"

"Va bene anch'io darò qualche informazione a Yoshiko!"

Atsushi stava istruendo Lisa, mentre Daichi faceva lo stesso con Yoshiko.

Atsushi si era accostato a Lisa per dirle: "Adesso quando daremo il segnale d' inizio dovrai correre verso la palla e cercare di passarmela che poi ci penso io a sistemare Daichi!"

"D' accordo!"

Anche l' altra squadra decideva le sue tattiche: "Ascoltami bene! Di sicuro m' impossesserò del pallone, anche se cercherò di andarci leggero, visto che Lisa è ancora alle prime armi, tu pensa a difendere la porta che di segnare me ne occupo io!"

"Ok! Caspita che grinta!" Yoshiko era sorpresa che un bambino così piccolo fosse già un esperto di calcio.

"Allora siete pronti che al mio segnale inizia la partitella!" Atsushi era pronto a dare il via.

Aveva fischiato ed i due bambini erano corsi incontro al pallone. Daichi se la prendeva comoda, sapendo di essere molto più veloce di Lisa.

Solo che Lisa si era dimostrata più veloce di quanto si aspettasse e solo per poco era riuscito ad anticiparla, però a quel punto involontariamente aveva colpito Lisa che stava per cadere. Daichi, per evitare che si facesse male, aveva lasciato andare il pallone e era caduto all' indietro con lei che nel frattempo gli era caduta addosso.

"State bene?" Atsushi e Yoshiko erano preoccupati per loro.

I due si erano messi seduti, anche se Lisa continuava a rimanere attaccata a Daichi..

Daichi era ancora un po' intontito.

"Sto bene! Daichi mi ha protetta!" Lisa era così riconoscente nei confronti di Daichi che le aveva attutito la caduta.

"Bravo Daichi! E così oggi sei ruzzolato anche tu!"

"Si però adesso mi sento un po' rintronato!" gli girava un po' la testa.

"Oramai è quasi l' ora di fare la merenda, venite con me dalla mia amica cuoca, così facciamo merenda insieme!"

Lisa era così contenta di averli conosciuti.

"Si!" e gli altri avevano accettato il suo invito molto volentieri.

Insieme si erano avviati verso la cucina del J-Village.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	3. Neve

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Piccoli cuori nel pallone"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 3**

**Neve**

Lisa si era fatta strada ai suoi tre amici e li aveva condotti alla cucina del J-Village

"Permesso!" avevano detto gli altri, mentre Lisa gli invitava a seguirla: "Seguitemi ora! Vi farò conoscere la persona che si prende cura di me qui in Giappone!"

Sulla soglia della cucina era apparsa la cuoca, una signora un po' robustella e dal fare piuttosto bonaccione.

Non appena Lisa l' aveva vista l' era andata vicino: "Ciao signora cuoca! Sono venuta a fare la merenda e ho portato dei miei amichetti! Non ti dispiace preparare qualcosa anche per loro?"

"Sarà un piacere! Prima sono venuta un salto per vedere cosa stavi combinando e sono stata felice di vederti giocare insieme a questi bambini! Mi sono solo un pochino preoccupata, quando ti ho visto cadere. Menomale che ci ha pensato quel simpatico bambino a proteggerti!" la cuoca sembrava gradire la loro presenza.

"Si! Mi diverto tanto con loro! Mi stanno insegnando a giocare a pallone!" si vedeva proprio che era contenta.

"Prego ragazzi, accomodatevi che vi porto un po' di thè coi biscotti!"

Li aveva fatti accomodare e offerto del thè e loro avevano ringraziato: "Grazie mille!"

Mentre facevano merenda si erano messi a chiacchierare.

"Ragazzi, ma sapete che tra poco sarà Natale? Non vedo l' ora che arrivi!" doveva piacerle molto come festa.

"Anch'io! In questi giorni ho aiutato la mia mamma a decorare l' albero e ci abbiamo già messo sotto dei regali. Me ne è arrivato uno da Barcellona da parte di Tsubasa e Sanae e noi gliene abbiamo spedito uno per loro e per il bambino!" aveva biascicato Daichi mentre si metteva in bocca l' ennesimo biscotto.

"Anche a me ne hanno spedito uno e sono curioso di sapere cosa ci sia dentro!"

"Fa piacere a Natale ricevere i regali, ma la cosa bella del Natale e che permette alle famiglie di riunirsi e di sentirsi più unite!"

Sembravano tutti contenti che arrivasse, ma sugli occhi della piccola Lisa era calato un velo di tristezza e Daichi se n' era accorto quasi subito: "Che c'è Lisa? Va tutto bene?"

"Non so se festeggerò il Natale quest' anno! Gli altri ragazzi torneranno tutti a casa per le feste e al ritiro rimarremmo solo io e il mio papà. Qui per il momento siamo ospiti, ma non è che sia proprio casa nostra. Quando abitavamo in Argentina addobbavamo un piccolo alberello, preparavamo un piccolo presepe e poi la sera della vigilia andavamo tutti insieme alla messa di mezzanotte!" le mancavano quei momenti.

"Ma tuo papà è Giapponese e di sicuro avrà dei parenti. Forse festeggerete insieme a loro!" Daichi in quel modo sperava di rincuorarla un pochino.

"Non credo, perché papà ha litigato con la sua famiglia, quando ha deciso di sposare mia mamma e di trasferirsi in Argentina! Spero di conoscerli, ma non so quando questo potrà accadere. Ho anche una cuginetta che ha all' incirca la mia stessa età e mi piacerebbe tanto conoscerla e poter giocare insieme a lei!" soffriva anche per quello..

"Sono sicura che prima o poi il tuo papà farà la pace coi suoi famigliari, così tu li potrai conoscere!" le aveva detto Yoshiko con molta dolcezza.

"Ma voi avete tutti la mamma?" quella domanda risuonò nella testa e nel cuore di tutti.

"Si!" Yoshiko le aveva risposto prontamente, ma quanto le pesava farlo.

"Mi sarebbe piaciuto almeno conoscerla, ma purtroppo non è stato possibile! Il mio papà fa l' impossibile per me, però la mamma mi manca sempre molto, anche se però non glielo dico.! Così almeno non rischio di rattristarlo! Per colpa mia la mamma non c'è più e lui ha già sofferto moltissimo!" le doveva mancare moltissimo."

"No, non dire così! Tu non ne hai colpa!" Daichi si era alzato in piedi sulla sedia e gliel' aveva quasi gridato.

"Daichi ha ragione, purtroppo a volte succedono delle cose tristissime senza che sia colpa di nessuno!" Yoshiko sperava che le sue parole le sarebbero state d' aiuto.

"E poi l' hai detto tu anche prima, la tua mamma è in cielo che vi protegge!" Atsushi ci aveva tenuto a sottolinearlo.

"Ma dimmi, come ti trovi al J-Village?" Daichi si dimostrava sempre di più interessato alla vita di Lisa.

"Bene! Sono tutti molto simpatici e gentili con me! Mi fanno anche tanto ridere!"

"Si, si! Sono simpaticissimi!"

"Dovete sapere che il mio papà prima di sposarsi giocava nella nazionale degli 'undici del Giappone reale', diretta da mister Gamo. Poi però dopo la mia nascita è andato a lavorare al porto per riuscire a mantenermi. Ora forse riuscirà a realizzare il sogno che aveva fin da piccolo entrando a far parte della nazionale olimpica ed io faccio il tifo per lui!" gli aveva raccontato ancora un pezzettino della loro storia.

"Sono sicuro che realizzerà il suo sogno e che riuscirete presto ad avere una vera casa qui in Giappone!" Daichi ne era convinto.

"Magari proprio qui a Fujisawa, così potremmo continuare a giocare tutti insieme!" ad Atsushi avrebbe fatto piacere che le cose fossero andate in questo modo.

"Mi piacerebbe tanto! Vorrei che non si dovesse preoccupare così tanto per me, in questo modo potrebbe concentrarsi di più sui suoi allenamenti."

"Non devi dire così, di certo il tuo papà è contento che tu gli stia vicino!" ancora una volta Daichi aveva cercato di farla sentire meglio.

"So che mi vuole un mondo di bene! Ma se per realizzare il suo sogno dovessi dovermi separare da lui, sarei disposta a fare questo sacrificio. So che è stato felicissimo per la mia nascita, perché la mia nonna argentina mi ha raccontato che si è subito preso cura d ime, nonostante soffrisse moltissimo per la perdita di mia mamma Catherine . E poi, quando ho potuto capire, mi è sempre stato vicino e mi ha aiutato a tenere nel cuore l' immagine della mamma. Vorrei fare anch'io qualcosa per lui!"

Quelle parole erano piene d' amore per il suo papà.

Atsushi si era accorto che si stava facendo tardi: "Ormai i ragazzi dovrebbero aver terminato la seduta di allenamento, che ne dite di raggiungerli?"

"Ok" Era ora di andare!

"Datemi solo un attimo che metto in ordine!"

"Allora ti diamo una mano!"

Si erano aiutati a vicenda e ora era tutto in ordine e anche la cuoca ne era rimasta contenta: "Ma che bravi! Avete riordinato tutto! Vi è piaciuto la merenda?"

"Si, era buonissima!"

"E' vero!"

"E' piaciuta molto anche a me!"

La merenda era stata gradita da tutti.

"Grazie mille ancora signora cuoca, noi andiamo da papà e gli altri, ci vediamo dopo!"

Erano arrivati al campo dove i ragazzi avevano appena finito di allenarsi e Lisa era andata da suo padre: "Ciao papà!"

Gli era saltata in braccio: "Allora com' è andata oggi?" gli aveva chiesto suo padre.

"Sono stata bene con Daichi, Atsushi e Yoshiko e ho giocato anche un pochino a pallone. Adesso potremo giocare insieme e potrò aiutarti ad allenarti!"

Lisa era euforica, mentre gliene parlava.

"Va bene, mia piccola calciatrice!" A sentire quelle parole si era messo a ridere insieme a lei.

A poco poco erano iniziati a cadere dei candidi fiocchi di neve attirando l' attenzione di tutti, in particolare di Daichi: "Nevica! Che bello, avremo un bianco Natale!"

"Nevica? Ti riferisci a questa pioggia strana?" Lisa sembrava non capire cosa stesse accadendo e Daichi era pronto a spiegarglielo: "Questa è neve e non pioggia!"

"Daichi, dice il vero! Piccola questa è neve ed è la prima volta che la vedi!"

In Argentina non se ne vedeva molta.

"Neve! Non ne avevo mai vista in Argentina! E' bellissima!"

Aveva sgranato i suoi grandi occhioni per lo stupore.

"Ora però rientriamo, sei poco coperta e rischi di ammalarti!"

Non si poteva certo dire che non fosse premuroso nei confronti della figlia.

Per gli altri era giunto il momento di rientrare e avevano salutato Lisa con la promessa di rivedersi al più presto.

"Ciao Lisa, torneremo presto a trovarti! Promesso!"

"Ciao Lisa, stammi bene!"

"Ciao piccolina!"

Ishizaki si era caricato Daichi sulle spalle e con Misaki stava accompagnando i ragazzi: "Che hai Daichi? Sei stranamente troppo silenzioso!" Atsushi aveva notato che il piccolo Ozora si fosse fatto stranamente pensiero tutto d' un tratto.

"Sono arrabbiato! E'' ingiusto che Lisa non possa trascorrere un bel Natale!" era davvero in collera per questo..

"Hai ragione!" Yoshiki era concordava con lui.

"Magari potessimo fare qualcosa!" anche ad Atsushi sarebbe piaciuto fare qualcosa per la piccola Igawa.

A quel punto Daichi aveva gridato: "Trovato!"

Forse aveva trovato la soluzione, anche se in quel modo aveva quasi assordito Ishizaki che se n' era un po' risentito: "Ehi che ti prende? Vuoi forse rendermi sordo?"

"No! Ho avuto un' idea! Organizziamo una bella festa a sorpresa di Natale per Lisa e suo padre la sera del 24 Dicembre!" Daichi sperava che Ishizaki non ce l' avesse con lui.

"Non so se Igawa approverà!" Misaki sembrava scettico a riguardo.

"Ma non dobbiamo mica chiedergli il permesso e poi quel piccolo angioletto si merita di festeggiare come si deve il Natale. A volte mi chiedo come un tipo così scorbutico possa avere un simile angelo per figlia!" Ishizaki gli aveva fatto l' occhiolino, mentre glielo diceva.

"Ishizaki! Insomma!" ma Misaki continuava ad esserne poco convinto.

"Ok, la pianto! E poi dopo che abbiamo organizzato la festa per il matrimonio di Tsubasa e Sanae per noi sarà una scherza organizzarla! Voi bambini naturalmente dovrete essere tutti presenti!"

Ishizaki era sicuro che sarebbe stata una bella festa e i tre ragazzi erano decisi a fare la loro parte.: "Contaci!"

Mentre scendeva la sera, erano già tutti rientrati a casa.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	4. Per rendere felice un piccolo cuore

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Piccoli cuori nel pallone"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 4**

**Per rendere felice un piccolo cuore**

Taro aveva accompagnato sua sorella dove l' attendeva il padre di Yoshiko, mentre Ishizaki si era occupato di ricondurre a casa Atsushi e Daichi.

Poco dopo essere rientrato in casa Daichi aveva subito rivolto una richiesta alla madre: "Presto, presto, mamma! Accendi il portatile e scrivi subito una mail per me al fratellone!"

"Ok, però datti una calmata! Ecco vieni in braccio, così tu detti e io scrivo!" Natsuko l' aveva accontentato subito frenando un pochino il suo entusiasmo..

Poco dopo comodamente seduto sulle ginocchia della madre Daichi aveva iniziato la sua dettatura: "Allora scrivi così..."

Nella mail spedita a Barcellona vi era scritto:

_Cari Tsubasa e Sanae,_

_Come state? E soprattutto come sta il mio futuro nipotino o nipotina?_

_Sono contentissimo di diventare zio e non vedo l' ora di poterci giocare insieme!_

_Oggi sono andato al J-Village con Atsushi e Yoshiko, la sorellina di Misaki e lì ho conosciuto Lisa, la figlia di Gakuto Igawa che è diventata nostra amica. La sua mamma è morta mettendola al mondo e ora lei vive lì per stare vicino al suo papà._

_Ci ha detto che quasi sicuramente non festeggerà il Natale, anche se lei ancora non sa che io insieme agli altri le stiamo organizzando una bellissima festa! Voglio che sia felice a Natale!"_

_Ora chiudo!_

_Bacioni da parte mia e anche dalla mamma che sta scrivendo._

_PS_

_Spero di potervi vedere il prossimo Natale con il piccolo o la piccola!_

Natsuko aveva spedito la mail e sul suo volto si era dipinta una strana espressione che aveva allarmato Daichi: "Che hai mamma? Sei strana!"

Poco dopo la donna lo aveva stretto forte forte: "Sai che sei proprio un bravo bambino e sono molto orgogliosa di te!"

"Grazie! Però adesso staccati, altrimenti rischierò di soffocare! Mi stai stringendo troppo!" Daichi si era svincolato poco dopo, ancora sorpreso, perché gli sembrava di non aver fatto niente di così speciale per meritare quelle coccole.

A Barcellona Tsubasa si era appena svegliato e aveva trovato la moglie in lacrime davanti al notebook: "Che hai Sanae? Perché piangi? Non piangere, altrimenti ci nascerà un bambino scontento!"

"Non sono triste, sono lacrime di commozione! Il tuo fratellino ci ha scritto una mail stupenda!"

"Davvero! Fammi leggere!"

"E' come il suo fratellone ed ha un grande cuore!" Tsubasa si sentiva lusingato dalle parole di Sanae.

L' aveva letta molto velocemente e ne era rimasto colpito a sua volta: ."Non immaginavo che Gakuto Igawa avesse sofferto così tanto e deve anche crescere una figlia tutto da solo. Non dev' essere facile!"

Aveva percepito anche lui la tristezza che portavano quelle parole e l' aveva tirata a sé stringendola che si era meravigliata per quell' abbraccio inatteso: Cosa c'è?"

"Penso che se dovessi perdere o te o il bambino, mi crollerebbe il mondo addosso!" il tono della sua voce era grave.

"Non succederà! Noi stiamo benissimo!" l' aveva detto con un caldo sorriso.

"Non vedo l' ora di conoscerlo!"

"Presto lo conosceremo, dobbiamo solo avere un po' di pazienza!"

Presto anche loro sarebbero stati una famiglia.

Nella camera di Igawa al J-Village Lisa se ne stava pensierosa sul letto con lo sguardo malinconico e Gakuto le si era avvicinato: "E' ora di fare la nanna! A cosa pensi?"

"Papà, tra poco sarà Natale e non so perché ma mi sento molto triste! Mi manca la nonna e mi manca tantissimo la mamma!"

Lisa aveva gli occhi lucidi e poco doppio era scoppiata in un pianto dirotto tra le braccia del padre spiegandogli quello che provava: "Lo so che tu fai di tutto per non farmi sentire la sua mancanza, ma a me manca tanto lo stesso! Avrei voluto conoscerla, dirle almeno una volta che le volevo bene ... perché non ho la mamma?"

"Oh, piccola mia! Sai che è stata lei che ha deciso di morire per fare in modo che tu vivessi! Devi sapere che tu a tuo modo sei fortunata, perché al mondo esistono bambini che non hanno nessuno, né il papà né la mamma!" quanto avrebbe voluto anche lui cambiare quella triste realtà.

"E come fanno?" Lisa voleva saperlo.

"Stanno tutti insieme in grandi case sperando di trovare una mamma e un papà, ma molto spesso questo non accade e sono costretti a crescere da soli!"

"Poverini! Mi spiace tanto per loro!" si era resa conto a modo suo di essere fortunata.

"Lisa ti voglio tanto bene e farò di tutto per darti una vita serena e spero dopo le Olimpiadi di riuscire a trovare un buon ingaggio, così ci potremo permettere una casa tutta nostra!"

Il suo papà c' era sempre per lei.

"Sono sicura che ce la farai papà!"

"Grazie angioletto! Ora però dormi1"

Lisa si stava mettendo sotto le coperte, ma aveva bisogno di dire ancora una cosa al suo papà: "Papà!"

"Dormi che è tardi!" Gakuto si stava già allontanando.

"Ricordati che voglio esserti d' aiuto e non essere un peso per te!" sentiva l' esigenza di dirglielo.

"Per me sei solo una grande gioia, ricordalo sempre! Buonanotte!

Gakuto le aveva dato un bacio sulla fronte e poco dopo lei si era addormentata con un' espressione serena.

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	5. Un vero Natale

"**Piccoli cuore nel pallone"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 5**

**Un vero Natale**

Era al sera della vigilia e Gakuto e sua figlia si stavano recando nel refettorio, dove avrebbe preparato la loro cena.

Al ritiro era tutto silenzioso, visto che i ragazzi erano tutti rientrati alle loro case per trascorrere le festività natalizia e prepararsi al girone di ritorno della J-League.

"Non sono bravo come la nonna a cucinare, ma m' impegnerò per prepararti una cena deliziosa!"

"Grazie papà! Passare il Natale con te mi basta per essere felice!"

Gakuto aveva aperto la porta e si erano accese le luci all' improvviso rivelando una stupenda tavola imbandita e un meraviglioso albero di Natale pieno di regali e nella stanza erano presenti tutti i ragazzi della nazionale nipponica insieme a Daichi,.Atsushi, Yoshiko e ai loro cari...

"Ma è bellissimo" Questo significa che festeggeremo il Natale tutti insieme?" Lisa si guardava intorno piena di stupore.

"Certo! E questa festa è il regalo da parte di tutti noi per te e il tuo papà!" Daichi che si trovava vicino all' albero ci aveva tenuto a sottolinearglielo.

"Grazie a tutti! E' bellissimo! Che bello papà!"

Dopo aver detto queste parole aveva fatto un grande sorriso a Gakuto che le aveva detto: "E' vero! Forza, raggiungi i tuoi amichetti!"

"Si!"

Gli aveva raggiunti, mentre Ishizaki sii era avvicinato a Igawa. "Spero che tu non te la prenda a male! Perché gli amichetti di tua figlia ci tenevano tanto a farle passare un bel Natale!"

"Non succederà! Stasera avete reso felice la mia bambina e per questo ve ne sarò grato in eterno! Poverina, deve sopportare un papà orso come me!"

"E' fortunata ad averti come papà e ti garantisco che non l' unico a pensarla in questo modo!"

"Cosa?" Igawa si era stupito per l' affermazione di Ishizaki, credeva di essere antipatico agli altri a causa del suo carattere scontroso.

"Che la festa cominci!"

Ed era partita la musica.

Intanto Lisa stava parlando coi suoi amici.

"Siete fantastici!"

"Ad essere sinceri l' idea è stata di Daichi e noi l' abbiamo aiutato a realizzarla!" Atsushi aveva sottolineato questa cosa e mentre lo diceva Daichi si era emozionato.

"E' la verità?" Lisa parlava e intanto fissava Daichi.

"Ecco ... mi dispiaceva che passassi un triste Natale e così..."

Lui si sentiva sempre più imbarazzato, avrebbe voluto fuggire via.

Lisa per ringraziarlo gli aveva dato un bacetto sulla guancia e Daichi per poco non era svenuto: "Sei proprio un tesoro!"

Anche i grandi avevano assistito alla scena. E Ishizaki stava per scoppiare a ridere: "Ma tu guarda sti piccoletti!"

Gakuto era andato da loro rivolgendosi a Daichi: "Sono un po' geloso per quel bacio! Ricordati ragazzo mio che se un giorno mi verrai a chiedere il permesso di prendere in sposa la mia bambina, se sarai degno di lei, magari te lo concederò!"

Scherzava e rideva dicendolo, mentre i due bambini si guardavano non capendo che avessero combinato.

"Sai, è la prima volta che mi bacia una ragazza!" balbettava dicendolo.

"Tu mi piaci molto Daichi!"

"Anche tu! Tsubasa aveva ragione a dire che avrei trovato anch'io la ragazza giusta per me ... chissà magari da grandi ci sposeremo davvero!"

"Chi lo sa! Però per me sei un caro amico!"

"Ma come siete carini!"

"Sono d' accordo con te Atsushi!"

Anche Atsushi e Yoshiko si erano avvicinati per osservare la scena.

"Anche voi lo siete!" aveva affermato Lisa facendoli arrossire entrambi.

Al rintocco della mezzanotte. Daichi aveva urlato: "Buon Natale a tutti!"

E tutti i presenti all' unisono: "Buon Natale!"

Vent' anni dopo il 25 dicembre 2026 nella stessa chiesa, dove molti anni prima era stato celebrato il matrimonio di Tsubasa e di Sanae, un emozionatissimo Gakuto Igawa accompagnava all' altare la figlia Lisa.

Quel giorno sarebbe diventata la moglie di Daichi Ozora e alla cerimonia erano presenti anche Atsushi e Yoshiko Nakazawa che si erano sposati qualche anno prima.

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
